


Co se stalo potom

by MaryBarrens



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Nevím, jak dlouho to vydrží, ale přežili jsme,“ oznámí Azirafal překvapeně. Obočí má zdvižené tak, že se mu skoro ztrácí ve vlasech. V těch blonďatých vlasech, co vypadají tak jemné, tak zatraceně jemné, že by je Crowley chtěl pročísnout prsty a nikdy se jich už nepřestat dotýkat. Blbost. Jako by mu kdy Azirafal dovolil něco takového.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Co se stalo potom

„Jsi na mě moc rychlý, Crowley,“ řekne Azirafal. 

_Ne, to nejsem_ , chce Crowley namítnout. _Je to už šest tisíc let_.

Jenže Azirafal má v obličeji něco vyděšeného, pohled obrácený k podlaze, jako by měl strach se na něj i jen podívat, ruce sepjaté v klíně, prsty propletené. 

Crowley pootevře pusu, i když si sám není jistý, co chce vlastně říct – Šest tisíc let, Azirafale! O kolik pomaleji ještě můžeme jít? – ale nakonec jen zaskřípe zuby a neřekne ani slovo. 

***

Fakt je, že většinou není tak těžké na to nemyslet, soustředit se na něco jiného. 

Azirafal byl vždycky trochu zvláštní, anděl jako žádný jiný, který kdy chodil po světě. Už když se spolu dívali, jak první dva lidé opouštějí Zahradu, a Azirafal řekl, že se vzdal svého planoucího meče, aby ti dva byli v bezpečí. Vždycky s tak neuvěřitelným talentem dostávat se do nečekaných, občas nebezpečných situací, jako by mu ani za mák nezáleželo na tom, jestli se mu něco stane. 

Crowley si připadá hloupě, když za ním běhá, oči na stopkách, aby mu nic neuteklo, aby nic _nepřehlédl_ , ale Azirafal se na něj usměje pokaždé, když ho Crowley dostane z dalšího a dalšího průšvihu, jeho úsměv široký a upřímný, trochu překvapený, kolem očí jemné vrásky, a Crowley se nemůže nadechnout, hrdlo sevřené, a říká si, jak rád by vzal Azirafalův obličej do dlaní, prsty v těch hloupých světlých vlasech –

„Je všechno v pořádku, Crowley?“ zeptá se ho Azirafal starostlivě. Na čele se mu objeví drobná vráska, která tam nebyla, ani když na ně zatracení nacisti mířili zbraní. Azirafal, jediný anděl v historii, který si může dělat starosti o démona. „Tváříš se nějak… zvláštně.“ 

Jeho hlas zní trochu nejistě, jako by se cítil trapně, když se na něco takového ptá, a Crowley zamrká a potřese hlavou, aby si srovnal myšlenky. „V pořádku,“ odpoví automaticky. 

Na druhou stranu, když sám sobě říkal, jak snadné je soustředit se na něco jiného, když Azirafala znovu a znovu zachraňuje, možná trochu přeháněl. 

***

Pak dojde k celé té zatracené akci s apokalypsou, ke které nakonec nedojde, i když je to kruci těsné, a Azirafal nejspíš není ani trochu takový pitomec, jak vypadá, protože jak by jinak sakra věděl, že to jediné, co Crowleyho děsí víc než konec světa nebo naštvaný Lucifer nebo to, že se jim nepodaří to, co si zamanuli, je představa, že s ním Azirafal už nikdy v životě (což mohla být velice krátká doba, samozřejmě, ale stejně tak to mohla být opravdu dlouhá, dlouhá doba) nepromluví? 

Ne, Azirafal rozhodně není takový idiot, jak se s oblibou tváří. 

***

„Takže jsme to přežili,“ prohlásí Crowley a podívá se na Azirafala. 

Azirafal vypadá překvapeně. Jeho obličej je bledý, ale to byl celou tu dobu od chvíle, kdy ho Adam poprvé oddělil od madam Tracy. To s vámi možná udělá konec světa (který se sice nakonec tak docela nekonal, ale to nikdo z nich nemohl doopravdy vědět, že). Oči má rozevřené doširoka, a dobře, _tohle_ s vámi dost určitě může udělat konec světa. 

„Zdá se, že ano, Crowley. Nevím, jak dlouho to vydrží, ale přežili jsme,“ oznámí Azirafal překvapeně. Obočí má zdvižené tak, že se mu skoro ztrácí ve vlasech. V těch blonďatých vlasech, co vypadají tak jemné, tak zatraceně jemné, že by je Crowley chtěl pročísnout prsty a nikdy se jich už nepřestat dotýkat. Blbost. Jako by mu kdy Azirafal dovolil něco takového. Azirafal by nikdy nedovolil, aby se ho Crowley dotýkal. Proč by to dělal? Azirafal je anděl, i když ne úplně typický. A základní pravidlo andělů je to, že se snaží co nejméně přibližovat k démonům. Nebo k lidem. Nebo k čemukoli, co je na celém světě příjemné. 

To jsou typičtí andělé. 

A pak je Azirafal. 

Protože Azirafal byl vždycky trochu jiný. Azirafal nikdy nebyl jako ostatní andělé – příliš laskavý. Příliš vstřícný. Příliš lidský. 

„Myslíš, že to byl Její záměr?“ zeptá se Azirafal najednou. „Myslíš, že to takhle měla v plánu? Že se vzbouříme a postavíme se Nebi a Peklu a rozhodneme se jít vlastní cestou a zachránit svět?“ 

Crowley pokrčí rameny. „Kdo kruci mohl předpokládat něco takového?“ odpoví vlastní otázkou. „Možná má vědět všechno, ale něco takového jako jsme my dva? Koho to vůbec mohlo napadnout?“ Pokrčí rameny. „Ani já jsem doopravdy nevěděl, že něco takového udělám.“ 

„Že se pokusíš zachránit svět?“ 

Crowley si hořce odfrkne. „Svět.“ Dostane ze sebe. „Británii? Londýn? Své květiny? Nás dva? Nevěděl jsem, že se nás pokusím zachránit,“ oznámí, protože je to pravda. Ani ho nenapadlo, že by se opravdu postavil Peklu. Byl to super nápad, v teorii. Ve skutečném světě? Znělo to dobře, ale realizovat to? Doopravdy? Vtipné. 

Azirafal uhne očima. „Vždycky bych se pokusil zachránit nás dva,“ řekne jemným hlasem. „Řekl bych, že jedna z věcí, které v tomhle světě opravdu stojí za záchranu, jsme my dva.“ 

***

Život pokračuje stejně jako před skoro koncem světa. 

Crowley se dál snaží postrčit svoje kytky k tomu, aby byly ty nejkrásnější v celém Londýně. Azirafal se dál pokouší prodávat (nebo spíš neprodávat) svoje vzácné, staré knihy. Crowley jezdí po Londýně ve svém starém autě, které toho tolik přežilo. Azirafal po večerech popíjí kakao. Oba chodí do malých hospůdek. Crowley se nesnaží svést nikoho ke hříchu a Azirafal nepáchá dobré skutky, ale na druhou stranu, nic takového nedělali už celé roky. Možná staletí. 

Poslední opravdu špatný skutek, který si Crowley dokáže vybavit, byl někdy v patnáctém nebo šestnáctém století. Pak to začal nechávat na lidech. 

Protože proč by se měl zbytečně namáhat, když to lidé zvládnou stejně dobře jako on? Dokonce _lépe_ než on, protože jsou mnohem vynalézavější? Tím spíš, když za to pořád mohl sbírat zásluhy, a přitom se nijak nenamáhat? 

Všichni kromě Azirafala, samozřejmě. Azirafal byl vždycky příliš slušný, příliš férový, příliš pravdomluvný, absolutně nepřipravený na to zachraňovat svět, a ještě u toho občas trochu lhát. 

***

Pořád ještě se schází. 

Už nemusí. Samozřejmě. Po tom svém výstřelku se záměnou identity, kdy se rozhodli v zájmu zachování vlastní existence vyděsit své nadřízené (v Pekle i v Nebi, protože použít to jenom na jednom místě by bylo zoufale málo) k smrti, nemají žádné pokyny shora. Ani zespoda. 

Žádné pokyny, žádné rozkazy. Nekonečná svoboda, poprvé po šesti tisících letech. 

Ale Crowley a Azirafal se znají už tak zatraceně dlouho – déle než kdokoli jiný na celém světě, ta nejpomalejší pomalá romance v historii, pokud jde o Crowleyho názor – že si ani jeden z nich neumí tak docela představit, že by se měli přestat vídat, že by měli najít někoho jiného, kdo s nimi dokáže ocenit dobré víno a staré knihy a výbornou hudbu. Dobré jídlo. To, že vesmír pořád ještě někam pokračuje. 

„Myslíš, že se to stane ještě někdy v dohledné době?“ zeptá se Crowley a vyčkávavě se na Azirafala podívá. 

Azirafal nepospíchá s odpovědí. Pomalu se napije a opatrně položí skleničku zpátky na stůl, než se na něj mírně zamračí. „Že se stane co?“ 

_My dva_ , neřekne Crowley. _Myslíš, že máme my dva šanci být spolu už někdy teď, v nejbližších stovkách let? Že vůbec někdy budeme spolu?_

„Nový konec světa,“ řekne místo toho a pokrčí rameny. „Nějaký přece bude nebo ne? Dříve nebo později. Tenhle mír nemůže vydržet napořád.“ 

Azirafal na něj na okamžik zůstane beze slova zírat. „Naneštěstí,“ oznámí nakonec a jeho hlas je skoro drsný. Tlumeně si odkašle a Crowley je akorát dost naivní na to, aby téměř očekával, že řekne něco – „Naneštěstí se obávám, že v tomhle máš pravdu,“ řekne a vypadá přitom tak neuvěřitelně smutně. 

Jako by už předem počítal, že bude konec světa a oni tomu tentokrát nedokážou zabránit, jako by si myslel, že všechna jejich dosavadní námaha byla marná, protože nakonec stejně někdo přijde a všechno to zničí. Jako by očekával, že nic z toho nebude mít dlouhého trvání, protože ty dobré věci nikdy nevydrží. 

Oni dva by mohli být jedna taková dobrá věc, kdyby Azirafal konečně něco řekl, a Crowley je už tak strašně unavený čekáním, protože _šest zatracených tisíc let, Azirafale, jak dlouho mám ještě čekat?_

„Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptá se najednou a nikoho tím nepřekvapí víc než sebe, protože vůbec neměl tušení, že promluví. _Nechystal_ se promluvit. „Proč jsi řekl, že pokud něco nevymyslím, už se mnou nepromluvíš?“ Tenkrát, když Azirafal držel v ruce planoucí meč a mohl stejně tak snadno říct, že pokud Crowley něco neudělí, zabije ho. Nemělo by to na něj takový účinek jako to, co Azirafal řekl doopravdy – a co to o něm říká, že se víc bojí toho, že už s ním Azirafal nepromluví, než smrti? – ale klidně to mohl říct. 

Azirafal uhne pohledem. „Protože tě znám.“ 

***

„Adam bude v pořádku,“ prohlásí Azirafal jakoby mimochodem. „Myslím, že dokud na to bude dohlížet on, nemusíme se ničeho bát.“ 

Crowley přikývne. 

***

Crowley si není jistý, jestli u něj byl kdy Azirafal na návštěvě. 

(Ne, to je lež – dobře ví, že u něj Azirafal nikdy nebyl, že se vždycky scházeli někde venku, v parku nebo v některé z těch malých hospůdek nebo v Azirafalově obchodě, ale nikdy u něj, dokonce ani po konci světa, když ho Crowley pozval – ale Crowley je pořád ještě démon. Démoni občas lžou.) 

Teď se Azirafal trochu překvapeně rozhlédne okolo sebe, jako by si nedokázal přiřadit Crowleyho k tomu, co vidí okolo, jako by mu tam Crowley nepasoval. „Kytky?“ zeptá se ho a pobaveně zvedne obočí. 

Crowley sklouzne pohledem k zelené stěně. Jeho rostliny jsou krásnější než kdy dřív, dokonalé. Dokonale zelené, dokonale rostlé, protože Crowley je nervózní a je podrážděný a věnuje jim ještě více péče než obvykle. „Hm,“ zamumlá. 

„Jsou krásné.“ Azirafal si je prohlédne pečlivěji. 

Crowley si odfrkne. „No, to ony musí být,“ poznamená. 

Azirafal se zmateně zamračí a možná je to ten výraz v jeho obličeji, ty pořád ještě rozšířené oči, a možná Crowley prostě jenom čekal už příliš dlouho a dál už čekat nemůže, ale to je úplně jedno, protože Crowley nepřemýšlí vůbec nad ničím, když znovu otevře pusu. „Miluju tě. Víš to, že?“ 

Azirafal zamrká. Pootevře rty, jako by chtěl něco říct, a pak najednou zapomněl, co to bylo. Oči má rozevřené doširoka a jen na něj beze slova zírá. Polkne. „Vím,“ vydechne a nepřestává na něj zírat, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidí. Příliš ohromený na to, aby řekl cokoli víc. 

Crowley potřese hlavou a udělá krok k němu. Azirafal se ani nepohne a jen sleduje každý jeho pohyb. Crowley nedokáže odtrhnout pohled od jeho obličeje, ne když se zastaví přímo před ním, ne když mu obemkne prsty kolem paží, ne když se k němu přitiskne. 

Azirafal ho od sebe neodstrčí. Nepokusí se před ním uhnout nebo utéct, i když by mohl. Jen tam zůstane stát, bez hnutí, jemný pod jeho dlaněmi, a Crowley má pocit, jako by se nemohl pořádně nadechnout. 

„Vždycky jenom ty,“ zamumlá a rty se zlehka dotkne Azirafalovy tváře, ohromený, když se mu v tom Azirafal ani nepokusí zabránit. „Ten jeden anděl, kterému záleží na lidstvu.“ 

Azirafal se prudce nadechne a mírně se zachvěje pod jeho rukama. „Crowley,“ dostane ze sebe. Hlas mu přeskočí. „Crowley, víš, že já –“ Polkne konec věty, a když se od něj Crowley trochu odtáhne, jen tak daleko, aby mu viděl do tváře, pevně sevře víčka. Crowley by si skoro myslel, že chce říct _víš, že já nemám zájem, Crowley_ , jenže Azirafal se na něj znovu podívá a pak najednou zvedne ruku a položí mu ji na bok, prsty sevře v tmavé látce Crowleyho saka, jako by ho nechtěl pustit. 

„To nic,“ řekne Crowley jemně. Rty mu přitiskne na spánek. „To nic, drahý, to nic,“ zašeptá, protože najednou přesně ví, o čem Azirafal mluví, a Crowley by mu řekl, že na tom nezáleží, nikdy na tom nezáleželo, protože Azirafal je Azirafal a je dokonalý přesně takový, jaký je, a démoni obecně mají sex rádi, ale taky ho k životu nepotřebují. „To je v pořádku. Já tě taky znám.“ 

Azirafal roztřeseně vydechne. 

***

Kachny v parku Svatého Patrika jsou přivyklé lidem a vycvičené k tomu, aby se shlukovaly okolo tajných agentů, kteří si dlouhé hodiny předstírání, že ve skutečnosti nic nedělají, krátí jejich krmením. Kolem tajných agentů a evidentně okolo andělů a démonů, protože se od nich nehnuly od chvíle, kdy se objevili. Dokonce vylezly z jezírka a začaly se motat okolo jejich lavičky, když se posadili. 

„Děvčata ví, jak na to,“ oznámí Crowley pobaveně a rozhlédne se po nich. 

Azirafal se tlumeně zasměje a něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá. S úsměvem jim rozsype drobky a pobaveně sleduje, jak se na ně vrhnou. 

Crowley protočí oči, ale nekomentuje to, a potom se Azirafal posadí pohodlněji a čelem se opře o jeho rameno. „Tohle je hezké,“ oznámí a Crowley nic neřekne, ale usměje se. Tak, aby ho Azirafal neviděl. 

Ne že by na tom doopravdy záleželo, protože Azirafal to stejně ví. 

„Je to hezké,“ souhlasí a mlčky sleduje, jak lidé chodí okolo, jak kolem jezírka pobíhají děti, které by neexistovaly, kdyby se oni dva nerozhodli, že mají přece jen příliš rádi život. Sleduje, jak Azirafal krmí kachny, a nechce být nikde jinde než vedle něj. 

Když odcházejí z parku, drží se za ruce. 


End file.
